The present invention relates generally to welding devices and, in certain embodiments, to welding power generators.
Electric welding systems typically employ an electrode and a current source to weld a workpiece. Generally, the workpiece is connected to a first lead of the current source and the electrode is connected to a second, differently charged lead of the current source. To initiate welding, the electrode is typically brought near the workpiece, and an electric arc is struck over an air gap between the electrode and the workpiece. The electric arc converts electric energy into thermal energy, which liquefies metal proximate the electrode. In some forms of welding, the electric arc also melts metal in the electrode, thereby consuming the electrode.
In some applications, a welding power generator is used to power an electric welding system at a site away from a power grid. For example, the welding power generator may be disposed in the bed of a truck. Unfortunately, the welding power generator is typically very heavy (e.g., 500 pounds) and consumes a large amount of space. In other words, the welding power generator has a large footprint, which can consume valuable space in the bed of the truck. As a result, other equipment may not fit within the bed of the truck, thereby causing the driver to omit certain items or make multiple trips to the site.